


and i still keep you inside my broken heart

by doodleyLinguist



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: 2.6 hurt me i have a vendetta against it, Angst, BTHB, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Crying, Cytus II Spoilers, Deathbed Confession, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Singing, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Still, headcanons, ok maybe I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleyLinguist/pseuds/doodleyLinguist
Summary: simon sings to cherry in her final moments.Bad Things Happen Bingo: Deathbed Confession
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon & Sherry Pauline | Cherry
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	and i still keep you inside my broken heart

Simon’s in the sickbed room when the power shuts off. The lights flicker, shuddering off as he nearly leaps out of his chair in surprise.  _ There’s no power which means the life support oh god CHERRY- _

“Hey,” a voice croaks from beside him. Cherry’s weakly smiling at Simon, her voice muffled by the mask covering her mouth and nose. He can’t see them right now, but beneath the blankets are two bloodied holes from the drones they were fighting against.

“Cherry- I’m so glad you’re,” Simon stutters, scooching his chair next to the hospital bed. “Are you alright?”

She laughs,  _ how can she laugh so freely right now she’s so close to dying _ , and mumbles, “Feels like shit, but I’m fine, don’t worry about me so much, Simon.” She lifts one hand up to try and pat his shoulder, but it begins trembling. He gently grabs it, and flinches at how  _ cold _ it is.

“Of course I’m going to worry, you just got shot by drones and now you’re in critical condition and the power just got cut-” Simon blurts, and squeezes her hand. “I’m so sorry Cherry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Simes. I’m alright.”

“You aren’t, Cherry. You’re bleeding out and on life support, and the power just went out,” Simon gripes, visibly agitated.

The two are silent together, before Cherry groans.

“I kept having this weird dream about a glowing blue flower. I’d go find it in my dream, but whenever I touched it, it’d disappear and I’d have to find it over again. It felt really important, like I’d lose everything if I couldn’t get my hands on it. Maybe if I went back I could finally find it.”

“...It’s just a dream though,” Simon says. “Don’t fall asleep yet, Nora’s gonna get the power back up and running.”

Cherry looks fondly at Simon, before sinking back into the bed. “I think I knew what you meant by “letting go of the past” now. Maybe I’ll never find what I was looking for. Maybe it never existed in the first place. But you’re still here.”

Standing up, Simon mutters, “Yeah, I guess I’m still here.”

The two stay there in silence, before Cherry speaks up once more.

“Can you sing “Still” for me? Don’t give me that look, there’s no one here. Besides,” her eyes shutter, half lidded in exhaustion, “I want to hear your voice one last time.”

“Alright.” Sighing, he sucks in a breath and begins.

_ I know why they are laughing at us _

_ I see the sadness spread in your eyes _

_ Under the moonlight we were screaming _

_ Somehow it won’t change _

_ Stop chasing, set me free _

His voice trembles as he continues, remembering all those times Cherry tried to teach him proper singing techniques. It all flew over his head at the time, but he clings to those memories now. __

_ You don’t have to swallow your tears _

_ You still have me _

_ You don't have to cover yourself _

_ When no one can be trusted _

_ I'm still here standing beside you _

_ But they tore us apart _

_ And I still keep you inside my broken heart _

Cherry’s eyes are flickering shut, and Simon can’t quite keep the sobs out of his voice.

_ I know why they are laughing at us _

_ I see the sadness spread in your eyes  _

_ Under the moonlight we are screaming _

_ Somehow it won’t change _

_ Stop chasing, set me free _

__ He’s actually crying now, something he hasn’t done in how long? Three years? When Zark died and he had to comfort Joe to prevent him from drowning his sorrows in liquor? When Cherry came clean about her father and he pushed her away crying?

_ You don’t have to swallow your tears, _

_ You still have me _

_ You don't have to cover yourself _

_ When no one can be trusted _

_ I'm still here standing beside you _

_ But they tore us apart _

_ And I still keep you inside my broken heart _

__ Cherry fidgets with something around her neck, and he vaguely remembers the birthday party the band threw for her a while ago. He’d given her a necklace, picked out by Shannon, and she’d worn it ever since.

_ You don't have to cover yourself _

_ When no one can be trusted _

_ I'm still here standing beside you _

_ No matter who we are _

_ We can still protect our secrets _

“And hold each other tightly,” he finishes, throat scratchy and hoarse. There are tear tracks on his cheeks, still wet to the touch, and his chest feels heavy. Cherry’s now fully smiling, as she grabs his hand to press something cold into it.

“Hah…” She struggles to say, eyes nearly closed, “your singing...sucks…”

Opening his palm, he finds the necklace from all those years ago, a tiny little bear cub on a silver chain. She’d told him that he always paid attention to the small details, and how she loved that.

Her hand slips, the warmth slowly fading as she closes her eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> *strums guitar* you dont HAAAAAAAAVE TO COVER YOURSELF WHEN NOONE C-
> 
> Instagram: [@thespaceaxolotl](https://www.instagram.com/thespaceaxolotl/?hl=en)  
> Tumblr: [@natto-axolotl](https://natto-axolotl.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@NattoAxolotl](https://twitter.com/NattoAxolotl)  
> 


End file.
